


Pokefiction #3.1: The Gym

by BennyTesla14



Series: Pokefiction: Series One [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/pseuds/BennyTesla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to their first gym challenge, and Amy doesn't have very much luck. And it's up to who else but Chris to help her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokefiction #3.1: The Gym

The Gym

In their hotel room above the Pokémon center in Pewter City, Chris paced the floor hastily, holding his cell phone up to his ear. Amy, with Pikachu on her shoulder, and Josh sat on the top bunk to the right and Cal on the bottom bunk to the left, all watching their friend.  
"Yes...yeah, mom, I know, bu-....," Chris exhaled loudly with annoyance. On the other line of the phone call was Valerie, who spoke with aggravated urgency.  
"Christopher, I just don't know WHAT in you mind thought that running away from home was the mature or responsible solution," Valerie scolded. "This matter is nothing we can't settle at home. Chris...honey, please...just come home! We'll talk this through, I promise!"  
Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, mom...I know that my actions weren't entirely fair to you; I get it. But...this is MY life! And I need to do what my gut tells me. I'm sorry...I love you."  
"But Chris, I...," Valerie began, but Chris quickly snapped his phone shut and with a great sigh threw it over his shoulder. It pitifully fumbled against Josh's outstretched hand and fell to the carpet with a muddled thud.  
"Wow, Chris. You know you're a bad boy when you hang up on your mommy," Cal said in a mocking tone.  
"Shut up, Cal!" Amy interjected, gazing at him angrily. "Obviously Chris has at least some compassion to give some consideration to the repercussions of his actions. Have you even called your mom?"  
Cal, blushing vividly, looked at the ground. "No...I haven't," he replied through gritted teeth.  
"I thought so...," Amy mumbled.  
At this, Josh stood up quickly jumped off his bunk and faced his friends. "Come on, guys! Stop being so snide; it's depressing me! Are you forgetting why we're here? It's gym day! Our first chapter in our Pokémon adventure is about to start, and I don't wanna start it with a bunch of negative Nancys!" he said, excitement pouring from his mouth.  
Chris nodded in approval. "Wow...very...poetic, Josh! But he's right guys. Let's not let all this get us down! Let's go take on that gym!"  
**********

An hour or two later, Chris, Josh, and Cal all emerged in a sprint from the sliding doors of the gym, all cheering excitedly. The three stopped by the curb of the street and huddled together closely. In each of their hands they held their shiny, dark brown gym badges. The way the light caught the brown luster of the metal made them feel ever so fulfilled.  
A few moments later, the doors slid open once more and Amy, with Pikachu on her shoulder, both hung their heads sadly. She approached the three of them, glanced up at them, and sighed loudly.  
The boys, however, still were fixated on their badges. "I'm pretty sure I can get used to this feeling," Cal said in admiration.  
"I can't believe I lost...," Amy wondered aloud. The three boys glanced up at her, but only Chris's gaze remained on her.  
"It's not that bad, Amy," he said with an awkward shrug. "You can just train up a bit and try again!"  
Amy folded her arms, slowly becoming frustrated. "But...I was so confident in my abilities, though! I was sure I could win," she said sadly. Amy then turned on her heel and walked a short way and sat with a thump on the concrete curb. Pikachu leapt of her shoulder and snuggled her way onto Amy's lap for comfort.  
Chris cringed at the sight and turned back to Cal and Josh. "Guys," he said in a harsh whisper, "shouldn't we...you know, talk to Amy? Or something?" he suggested.  
Josh glanced up at Amy for barely a second. "What? Oh, yeah...maybe...I don't know, do what you want," he replied absent mindedly.  
Chris rolled his eyes. "My friends need better attention spans," he mumbled to himself as he walked towards Amy. Chris tentatively sat down on the curb next to her, worried that if he sat down too forcefully she might lash out at him.  
"Look, Amy...I know it must suck to lose your first gym battle," Chris began.  
"Yeah it does! Suck suckity sucks. Like a vacuum," Amy added.  
Chris nodded. "Yeah, like that...I guess," he said slowly. "But, all you need to do is train up and you'll be golden! And...if you want to, I could help you train!"  
Amy's back perked up and her eyes widened. "Really? You would!?" she asked happily.  
Chris nodded, and Amy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, making him blush. "OH YAY!! Thank you thank you thank you!!" she said loudly, slightly hurting Chris's ear. Amy stood up, let Pikachu take her place on her shoulder, and grabbed Chris's hand. "C'mon! Let's get started!" she said excitedly, yanking him along.  
**********  
Chris had eventually taken the lead and took Amy outside of Pewter City and into the edge of the Viridian Forest. The two of them stood in a grassy clearing that had many medium sized boulders dotting its circumference. Amy's three Pokémon sat on the ground next to her feet; Pikachu, who was watching intently at Chris; Growlithe, who was utterly fascinated by a dandelion he was smushing with his paw repeatedly; and Charmander, who was waving his tiny arms at his flaming tail behind him.  
Chris clapped his hands together loudly, and all of Amy's Pokémon directed their undying attention to him. "Ok!" Chris said with a wide grin. "Let's get rollin'! First, let's start out with Pikachu." Chris took a few steps towards Amy and looked down to Pikachu. "Ok, Pikachu. Tell me; what do you think the problem was when you were battling?" he asked.  
Pikachu immediately began talking in reply, which sounded like a strange mixture of electric sparks and squeaks. Chris slowly nodded his head. "I see...yeah, I got none of that," he said, shrugging.  
"She said that when she uses Dig, she has trouble telling where Onix's head will be when she attacks," Amy answered quickly.  
Chris folded his arms and gave Amy a confused look. "What? How do you know?" he asked.  
"I can understand Pokémon speech...," Amy replied hesitantly, as if her expression said, "I kinda thought you knew this..."  
Chris nodded once more. "Well I learned something new about Amy today!" he said. "Anyways, I think I have a way we can fix this problem." Chris retrieved his Capacity Ball from his pocket and pointed it away from him. The ball clicked open, and in a burst of white light, Chris's Kadabra appeared.  
"So, this is how it's gonna go down," Chris began. Without even turning his head, he beckoned with his hand to Kadabra. The Pokémon closed his eyes and a purple glow appeared around one of the boulders behind them. The large rock noisily tore away from the grass and dirt and rose slowly, about seven and a half feet into the air.  
"Pikachu is going to use Dig, since Ground type moves are your best advantage," Chris explained. "The floating boulder will represent Onix's head in this case. Now, Amy, you have to imagine the field as one big clock, with twelve o'clock in front of you and six o'clock behind you. While Pikachu is underground, Kadabra will move the rock. Then you will call out a clock number relative to its position. Sound good?"  
Amy nodded, amazed by this new strategy. Amy looked down at Pikachu nodded and burrowed her way under the dirt. Chris looked over to Kadabra, scanned the area, and pointed over to the right. Kadabra nodded and closed his eyes, and he moved the levitating rock.  
Amy, nervously fidgeting with her fingers, looked over the field. "The field is a clock...the field is a clock...," she whispered anxiously. "Ok, Piakchu...attack at three o'clock!!"  
A small tremor shook the ground as Pikachu, like a hurling yellow missile, shot right through the rock, sending a shower of little broken pebbles down onto the grass. "WOOHOO!" Amy said gleefully. "That was so COOL!"  
Chris gave her a thumbs-up, followed by a few claps. "Very impressive; to both you and Pikachu!" he admitted. "Now, let's get your two fire types whipped into shape!"  
**********  
In a few minutes, Chris hand Pikachu repeat the exercise. All of the surrounding boulders were reduced to rubble, and Chris took his time and collected the slightly larger chunks, now holding them in his hand. He stood a good fifteen feet from Amy, who stood behind the side-by-side Growlithe and Charmander.  
"So, um...what has training got to do with broken chunks of rock?" Amy asked, curious.  
"Well, I noticed in your battle with Brock that his Geodudes' Rock Throw attack really knocked-out your two Fire types, which I now see as a type redundancy. But that's not the point," Chris explained. "I realized that Brock's attacks will be useless if your Pokémon can dodge them. So I'm going to see if you can dodge these moderately sized stones!"  
"Wait, WHAT?" Amy said, bewildered. Chris ignored her and began to lightly throw the stones at Amy's Pokémon. Growlithe and Charmander, each with very determined expressions, began to leap over, around, and even rolled under, skillfully dodging the stones. Amy looked in awe at her Pokémon. She never realized they had such potential, such skill!  
Chris finally ceased his rocky attack and nodded slowly and approvingly. "See, Amy? Your Pokémon are fully capable, you just need to know how to utilize their skills!" he advised.  
"Wow, I never realized that...," Amy said wistfully. Just then, interrupting her train of thought, a small rock came whizzing through the air and striking her arm.  
Amy clutched her bicep quickly. "Ouch! What was that for!?" she called over at Chris, who was grinning and laughing to himself.  
"That one was more of for your reaction. And it's not very promising...," Chris jeered playfully.  
Amy smiled devilishly. She bent down and began scooping up the thrown stones into her arms, quickly standing up and beginning to throw them playfully back at Chris. Chris began throwing more of his rocks as well as the two laughed and dodged each others' attacks. Suddenly, a rock thrown by Amy collided with Chris's forehead.  
"OUCH!" he yelled, clutching his forehead and falling to the ground. Amy gasped and let her stones fall to the ground, rushing over and kneeling over her friend.  
"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Chris! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.  
Chris lifted his hand from his forehead and examined it, seeing smears of blood on his fingers. "Don't worry, it's only a scratch," he said quickly.  
Amy shook her head. "I could've given you a concussion or something!" she objected. Amy wedged her hand between Chris's back and the ground, and lifted him up and rested his back on her knee. Amy reached into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a red handkerchief. "Here...let me clean that," she said, beginning to dab at the cut wound. Chris was about to object, seeing as it stung horribly, but he silenced himself. He was transfixed by her. The rays of sunlight hit her hair, giving it a glorious sheen. The skin of her face seemed to radiate such...  
"Beauty...," Chris mumbled, not knowing his thoughts were starting to sneak their way out of his mouth.  
"What did you say?" Amy asked, ceasing her cleaning.  
Chris blushed a red like a tomato. "Um...nothing. Nothing at all," he said nervously.  
**********  
One hour later, Amy and Pikachu came bolting from the gym doors. Amy stopped on the sidewalk and jumped up and down excitedly, holding her new badge in her greedy fingers. Chris, Josh, and Cal walked out after her, Chris looking especially pleased.  
Amy turned to her friends, holding out her badge towards them in a grand display. "Look, guys! Isn't it great!? I'M SO HAPPY!!" she exclaimed.  
"And a good thing too," Cal replied. "It would've been awkward having you be the only failure in the group."  
Amy walked to them and elbowed Cal's side, grinning. "What EVER! But really, though. It's all thanks to Chris." Amy told them, then giving the Band-Aid on his forehead a quick kiss. Amy then turned happily with Pikachu and walked off back towards the Pokémon center. Chris, who was blushing, looked over at Cal. Just by the look of smugness on Cal's face, Chris quickly replied with, "She's NOT my girlfriend!!"

End


End file.
